


[коллаж] laying here, in a morning light

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - No Band, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Moodboards, Mornings, Museums, Romance, Tenderness, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Лежа здесь, купаемся в солнечном свете.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал высокого рейтинга M-E





	[коллаж] laying here, in a morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siaenalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/gifts).



[альтернативная ссылка](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/58/Nldrn3om_o.png)   



End file.
